Infernape Furia de amor
by Anye flipy
Summary: Una historia de amor entre un infernape y su entrenadora


Hola amores míos cachondillos del culillo volador, hoy os traigo una nueva historia cachonda, cachonda, mega cachonda.

Esta está dedicada a un amigo mío que hoy es su cumpleaños.

Os dejo con la intriga de qué pasara, solo os digo, que Samuel hará su papel de siempre a la perfección de lo practicado que lo tiene, habrá parte X, partes donde se descojonarán al máximo y yaoi también jejeje.

También advierto, que yo solo escribo historias de amor, si no les gustan, no lo vean y punto.

Y bien, que dé comienzo la historia mis culitos baratos.

Pokecuento infernape, mi ardiente deseo.

Sentía como de nuevo mi entrenador pateaba mi cuerpo insultándome con todos los insultos habidos por haber.

Si incluso, había evolucionado por él, pensé que si lo hacía, él calmaría su ira pero, el hecho de haber evolucionado en medio combate, no impidió que perdiéramos contra aquel líder de gimnasio.

Y es que, era verdad, a mí no me apetecía combatir, no por ese mal nacido de mi entrenador.

¿Saben ustedes lo que es tener a una mala persona como entrenador?

Yo, nací siendo un chimchar diferente, aprendí a hablar humano simplemente observándolos a ellos.

Esa es la razón por la que se rifaron el poder tenerme como su pokemon, no era simplemente elegir a uno de los tres iniciales que se dan en esta región, incluso el profesor, al ver la de entrenadores que querían poseerme por mi capacidad de hablar que pocos pokemon tienen, la mayoría que pueden hacerlo son los psíquicos y algunos luchadores.

Organizaron un concurso en el que el entrenador más capaz me llevaría junto a él.

Claro está, que ningún novato tuvo la suerte de llevarme con él, le tocó al más capullo, al que luchaba solo por su propio ego sin importarle nada más.

Usando a sus pokemon como meros instrumentos con los que conseguir su propósito de fama mundial.

Pero, aquí ya se había acabado todo, mis ansias por ser poderoso y superarme a mí mismo, jamás llegarían, todo mi entusiasmo lo había perdido, cada día que recibía palizas por parte de este mal nacido.

voice required="name = Juan"

Maldito pokemon del averno, de qué sirve que puedas hablar si no me vales para luchar.

Estoy más que harto de que no avance y siempre me quede estancado en el mismo lugar por tu culpa joder.

voice required="name = Diego"

Acto seguido tomó mi pokeball tirándola contra el suelo para después de un pisotón partirla en pedazos.

Después se marchó de allí dejándome en el suelo muy mal herido por la batalla de gimnasio y sus patadas.

Pensé que sería mi fin aquel día, más sobretodo porque una torrencial lluvia comenzó a caer y la flama de la punta de mi cola poco a poco iba perdiendo su viveza.

Con mis pocas fuerzas intentaba ocultarla bajo mi cuerpo pero eso era prácticamente inútil pues, era tal la lluvia que caía que, por el suelo sobre el que estaba tirado, caían como riachuelos que abofeteaban mi cara en todo momento impidiéndome tomar todo el aire que necesitaba.

¿Ya es mi hora?

Que pronto, yo, quería luchar junto a un buen entrenador y hacerme muy fuerte.

Quería evolucionar en un poderoso infernape para así que mis técnicas de lucha fuesen las mejores.

Cerraba mis ojos lentamente para dejarme morir, pero a través de la poca luz que pasaba entre ellos, pude distinguir la figura de una persona que a gran velocidad se aproximaba sobre una bicicleta, y frenando al punto de casi caerse delante de mis narices.

Una dulce voz preocupada se escuchó mientras bajaba de la bicicleta para tomarme en sus brazos.

Allí pude ver a una bonita niña de unos 11 años de largo cabello castaño ondulado y ojos verdes profundos.

Llevaba un chubasquero en el que me ocultó de la lluvia durante todo el trayecto a sabe dios donde.

No pude saberlo pues me desmallé en mitad del camino.

Horas después desperté en una camilla que parecía ser de un centro pokemon.

Junto a mí, estaba aquella niña dormida tomando mi mano.

Me quedé mirándola ansioso porque despertara, mirándola sin poder despegar mis ojos de ella.

Esa niña que me había salvado de una muerte segura.

Tenía tantas ansias de saber su nombre, volver a escuchar su voz y saber qué iba a pasar conmigo después.

Y al fin, ella abrió sus potentes ojos verdes, madre mía, casi me caigo para atrás de lo bonitos que eran.

Sonriendo se puso en pie tomando esta vez mi otra mano también.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

¿Ya despertaste?

Qué feliz que estoy.

Tenía tanto miedo.

Pero pequeño monferno, ¿Qué te pasó?

Acaso, tuviste una dura pelea contra algún pokemon salvaje.

voice required="name = Diego"

Negué con mi cabeza y con mi boca también.

No, no fue así.

Por su cara, me di cuenta de que el hecho de que yo hablara le había causado mucha impresión.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Increíble, un monferno que puede hablar.

voice required="name = Diego"

Yo miré hacia un lado.

Tenía miedo de que ella por esa razón, esa de que yo pudiera hablar, me viera como especial y quisiera usarme aunque, no parecía ese tipo de personas.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Pero oye, quiero saber qué te pasó, ahora que sé que puedes hablar, puedes contarme sin problemas quien te hizo eso.

Si fue algún mal entrenador, te prometo que estará en busca y captura para que le den lo que se merece.

voice required="name = Diego"

Aquello me hizo tener esperanzas de nuevo, esa chica, ¿De verdad estaba preocupada por mí?

Y el hecho de que yo fuera diferente, quizás no fuera tan importante.

Así que, le conté todo confiando en ella.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Pero cómo es posible que haya entrenadores tan malvados.

Junm, entonces, ¿Ese tipo es un entrenador oficial no?

Así que, estará registrado, solo tenemos que dar su nombre para que lo detengan por maltrato pokemon.

Y bueno, antes que nada, todavía no me he presentado jeje.

Me llamo Victoria y tengo 15 años.

voice required="name = Diego"

¿15 años?

No podía creerme aquello.

Es que incluso exclamé en alto lo sorprendido que estaba.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Sí, lo sé, no aparento mi edad, parezco una cría con este cuerpo pero, tengo una enfermedad con la que mi cuerpo no crece y siempre tiene apariencia de niña de unos 10 u 11 años.

Es por eso que siempre en el instituto se meten conmigo llamándome pequeña fierecilla por cuando me enfado.

Aunque mis compañeros de clase me llaman muñequita y cosas por el estilo.

Odio que me llamen así jooooo.

Brayan, tú, nunca me llames muñequita, llamame Viki porfa.

voice required="name = Diego"

¿Bra, Brayan?

Estaba muy sorprendido porque me hubiera llamado así.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Sí, es que, me gustaría que fueras mi amigo pokemon, y es por eso que te estoy poniendo un mote.

¿Te molesta?

Es que, me siento muy sola al ver que todos tienen sus pokemon y yo aún ninguno.

Y como pensé que tú te sentías como yo por tu problema de poder hablar a diferencia del resto, creí que podíamos ser amigos.

voice required="name = Diego"

Ella entusiasmada me mostró una gran sonrisa mientras me decía aquello y daba una vuelta sobre sí misma.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Pero si no quieres no importa, después de todo, hoy había salido a intentar capturar algún pokemon salvaje pero, la lluvia me lo impidió joooo.

Mañana podré intentarlo de nuevo.

He visto unos luxio muy monos jujú.

voice required="name = Diego"

Brayan está bien, me gusta ese nombre.

Dije sonriendo también.

Entonces en aquel momento ella toda feliz se lanzó a tomarme en brazos de tal forma que casi me rompe todo.

Menos mal que, su pecho era casi completamente plano porque si no, estaba seguro de que hubiera muerto asfixiado contra la cama de tanto achuchón.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Qué feliz que estoy dios mío.

Al fin tengo mi primer pokemon, ya no me sentiré sola nunca más jujú.

voice required="name = Diego"

Después de tanto estrujón, la enfermera vino a ver cómo me encontraba, de milagro no había muerto por los abrazos mortales de la que ahora era mi entrenadora.

Pero, aunque me abrazara hasta el punto de que sintiera mis huesos crujir, no me importaba, ahora me sentía feliz porque había encontrado una entrenadora amable y tierna al contrario que el otro mal nacido que me había tenido en su posesión todo este tiempo de atrás.

Tras salir del centro pokemon fuimos a comisaria y denunciamos a mi entrenador.

Luego nos dirigimos a la casa de Viki y allí me sorprendí al ver que nos recibieron un poderoso gallade junto a un chico alto de cabello castaño también y ojos del mismo color que mi entrenadora.

voice required="name = Juan"

¿Viki, y este pokemon?

Estaba muy preocupado por tu tardanza.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Opa Alberto, es que, me encontré a este monferno mal herido por la ruta y lo llevé al centro pokemon, ¿Y sabes qué?

Ahora es mi amigo y se llama Brayan.

voice required="name = Diego"

Aquello se lo decía muy emocionada tomándolo de la camisa mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

voice required="name = Juan"

Jeje, tranquila mi pequeña, me alegra saber que al fin tienes a tu primer pokemon.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Joooo, opa, te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames pequeña.

voice required="name = Diego"

Aquello lo dijo inflando sus mofletes como si fuera un bidoof.

Después me tomó de la mano poniéndome frente a esos dos.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Mira Brayan, voy a presentártelos.

Este es mi opa Alberto y este su Gallade Fernando que puede hablar al igual que tú.

Opa significa hermanito jeje, y sí, aunque él sea muy alto, es mi hermano realmente.

Es muy injusto que él se haya llevado todos los genes buenos de la altura.

voice required="name = Diego"

Yo dije hola tímidamente.

Su hermano sonrió.

Parecía un tipo amable y educado, al igual que su gallade.

Este último no mostró ninguna expresión en su cara, solo me miró de arriba abajo como si me estuviera dando un chequeo.

voice required="name = Jorge"

Albert, ¿Vamos a terminar de preparar la cena?

voice required="name = Juan"

Venga Fer, menos mal que hemos preparado comida de sobra, así hay para Brayan también, debe probar nuestros suculentos platos.

voice required="name = Diego"

Esos dos se marcharon a la cocina y mientras tanto, Viki y yo nos dirigimos a su habitación. Me quedé mirándola curioso.

Era la primera vez que entraba en la habitación de una chica humana y me llamaba mucho la atención.

Tenía cantidad de peluches sobre su cama algo deshecha, bueno, muy deshecha.

Por el suelo había algunas prendas tiradas y el escritorio con su ordenador, lleno de bolsas de patatas y demás guarradas de comer.

Madre mía, nunca pensé que pudiera toparme con una chica tan desastrosa.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Cómo ves, no soy la más ordenada de la casa jeje, a diferencia de mi hermano, yo me llevé todo lo malo de los genes.

Soy bajita, perezosa por las mañanas y desordenada.

Pero bueno, como mis padres trabajan en el extranjero, nadie puede regañarme, mi hermano ya perdió las esperanzas con mi habitación jeje.

Es que, para mí, esto es mi propio orden, ¿Ves?

Todo está a mano.

voice required="name = Diego"

Dejé caer mi culo sobre un espacio de suelo en el que no había ningún obstáculo.

Madre mía.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Pero oye, no soy un completo desastre jeje.

¿Sabes?, me gusta mucho cantar y se me da bastante bien.

Si quieres, te puedo cantar un poco aunque, me da algo de apuro hacerlo ya que, bueno, otro defecto más, soy demasiado tímida jooo.

voice required="name = Juan"

Viki, Brayan, la cena ya está lista.

voice required="name = Diego"

Se escuchó a Alberto desde el piso de abajo.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Jooo, bueno, ya te enseñaré como canto en otra ocasión, venga, vayamos a cenar mi Brayan.

voice required="name = Diego"

Puff, lo que me esperaba aguantar.

Aunque esa chica me hubiera salvado, tenía una personalidad acorde con su aspecto físico.

No sé yo si me iba a convertir en un fuerte infernape pero, igualmente, nunca nadie antes me había dado tanto cariño como ella en unas pocas horas.

Al fin podía sentirme querido y eso me gustaba más que nada.

Allí abajo, ella incluso me dio pinchadas de aquel delicioso guiso que había preparado esos dos.

Me hace sentir algo avergonzado porque me tuviera que dar la comida, ni que fuera su bebé.

Pero bueno, quizás era por la ilusión de al fin tener a su primer pokemon.

Y esa misma noche, me pidió que durmiera a su lado.

Tuve que hacerlo porque me puso una de esas caritas que pareciera que usara el movimiento de ojitos tiernos conmigo.

Y allí estaba yo, sintiendo sus bracitos rodearme bajo las mantas.

Por suerte ella llevaba puesta una camiseta de su padre que le quedaba como un camisón, así que, no pude ver nada más que sus piernas.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Sin mis padres cerca, me siento realmente vacía.

Qué feliz me siento por tenerte en mi vida ahora Brayan.

voice required="name = Diego"

Aquellas palabras, me hicieron comprender mejor cómo se sentía.

También me hacían perdonarla por como tenía el cuarto y por su actitud algo infantil e inocente.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Y mejor aún, haberte conocido en pleno otoño, con el frío que hace, tu flamita es muy cálida y se siente tan confortable.

Pero, ¿Cómo es que no quemas nada con ella?

voice required="name = Diego"

Bueno, nosotros los pokemon de tipo fuego, podemos controlar lo que quemamos y lo que no.

Domamos nuestro fuego externo de tal forma, que no quema cualquier cosa aunque estemos profundamente dormidos.

No es ningún problema para mí así que, no te preocupes, simplemente pon tus manos en la punta de mi cola para calentarlas.

Te prometo que no te quemarás.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Así haré Brayan.

voice required="name = Diego"

Y acto seguido, sentí un pequeño besito en mi cabeza desde atrás.

Eso sí que no me lo esperé.

Hasta me había dejado un poco nervioso que me costó dormirme, pero al final lo conseguí.

A la mañana siguiente, nada más despertar, me encontré con que Viki seguía sopa durmiendo a pierna suelta.

Vaya, era verdad eso de que era una perezosa.

El sol ya estaba en lo alto y seguía en la cama como si nada.

Pero, por alguna extraña sensación, me gustaba mirarla dormir, detrás de todo lo perezosa que pudiera llegar a ser, dormida se veía demasiado tierna y no podías evitar pasarle por alto lo infantil que podría llegar a ser.

Casi me caigo para atrás en el momento en el que ella abrió los ojos.

Joder, eran tan sumamente verdes.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

¿Ya estás despierto?

Es muy temprano, ¿No?

voice required="name = Diego"

¿Temprano?

Son más de las 11, dije mirando el reloj que había en la mesilla de noche.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Kiiiaaaaa, no puede ser, yo quería ir a entrenar contigo.

Rápido vayan, debemos ir a desayunar para salir a la calle y entrenar.

voice required="name = Diego"

¿Entrenar?

Vaya, eso me había animado.

No pensé que ella quisiera hacerlo.

Ella estaba tan alterada al saber que era tarde, que ni se inmutó de que yo estuviera dentro de la misma habitación y se quitó la camiseta para vestirse, menos mal que me di la vuelta antes de verla cualquier cosa.

Qué niña esta, ¿Acaso no recuerda que yo estoy también en la misma habitación?

Fue ese momento en el que ella se dio media vuelta tapándose con el jersey, ese momento en el que yo también me di media vuelta viendo su cara toda colorada, para preceder a lanzarme un cojín mientras gritaba.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Kiiiaaaaaaa, cómo pude olvidar que tú estaba detrás.

¿No me habrás visto nada verdad?

voice required="name = Diego"

Ni contestar podía pues estaba todo aturdido sobre la cama por el brutal golpe de cojín.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

¿Brayan?

Ay dios mío qué he hecho.

Mi Brayan por dios, responde.

voice required="name = Diego"

Viki me tomó en brazos con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras me achuchaba con una fuerza descomunal.

Este iba a ser mi fin definitivamente.

Viki por dios, vas a matarme de tanto estrujón.

Estoy bien, no te preocupes que no te vi nada.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Mi bebé, menos mal que no te hice daño.

Te prometo que tendré más cuidado de ahora en adelante, es que, a veces soy demasiado impulsiva actúo sin pensar.

No quisiera que por mi manera de ser, te cansaras de mí y te marcharas de mi lado.

No quiero estar sola nunca más mi Brayan.

voice required="name = Diego"

Nunca me iré de tu lado Viki.

Ahora somos amigos y los amigos nunca se separan.

Dije sonriendo mientras secaba una de sus lágrimas que resbalaba por su mejilla izquierda.

En aquel momento ella me abrazó tiernamente y pude sentir que en mi pecho, mi corazón daba un vuelco sobre sí mismo al punto de que casi creo que se saldría.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Qué feliz me hace escuchar eso jeje.

Bueno, vamos a desayunar que se nos hará más tarde.

voice required="name = Diego"

Allí abajo nos encontramos con su hermano acompañado de Fernando su Gallade.

Este de nuevo se me quedó mirando fijamente.

Había algo en su mirada que me incomodaba un poco.

A pesar de su aspecto galante y sus modales refinados, su mirada transmitía otra cosa que me dejaba algo preocupado y no sabía cuál era la razón.

Tras desayunar nos fuimos a la calle y tuvimos nuestro primer día de entrenamiento.

En el parque central, había un pequeño bosque repleto de pokemon salvajes deseosos de combatir.

Como para Viki era la primera vez combatiendo, yo le enseñé todo lo que sabía, por suerte, aunque mi antiguo entrenador si se le puede llamar eso, no era muy bueno, yo había aprendido bastante mirando a los entrenadores a los que nos enfrentábamos.

Me sorprendía bastante el hecho de que Viki aprendía con rapidez, además de que se le ocurrían nuevas técnicas para que yo pudiera usarlas a la hora de luchar contra aquellos pokemon.

Nos enfrentamos a tantos aquella mañana, que incluso se nos hizo tarde y eran más de las tres ya.

Así pues, nos fuimos a un centro comercial que había cerca para comer algo en la zona de restaurantes.

Allí Viki pidió una cosa llamada pizza que tenía forma circular y olía estupendamente bien, pero lo mejor era su sabor.

Tenía trozos de jamón, carne y champiñones, además que estaba jugosa y calentita, el queso fundido era lo más delicioso.

Hubo un momento en que las últimas porciones se quedaron algo templadas por lo que el queso se quedó duro.

Yo con la flama de mi cola hice que volviera a fundirse y no veas lo contenta que ella se puso.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Entonces Brayan, ¿Te ha gustado la pizza?

voice required="name = Diego"

Sí, me ha encantado, nunca antes había comida cosas tan ricas.

Es que, mi antiguo entrenador nos daba las sobras de lo que él comía que a menudo era carne frita y cosas por el estilo.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Qué maldito puerco, pero tú tranquilo Brayan, que aquí junto a mí, te voy a hacer probar de todas las comidas más ricas que hay en este mundo.

Y ahora, toca la hora del postre.

Helado de chocolate.

Está fresquito y sabe dulce.

voice required="name = Diego"

¿Helado?

Otra cosa nueva para mí.

Pero oye, no veas qué rico que estaba, era la primera vez que comía algo dulce y fresquito, aunque, pronto se derritió a causa del calor de mi cuerpo.

Así que tuve que comérmelo enseguida.

Todo aquel fin de semana, nos la pasamos haciendo lo mismo.

Por la mañana a entrenar, después a zampar cosas ricas en el centro comercial, y por la tarde, Viki buscaba en internet técnicas de combates para que nosotros después las pusiéramos en práctica, había muchos canales en youtube donde entrenadores enseñaban sus técnicas al resto, uno de los mejores que encontramos, era el canal de px perto Giovanny, era un entrenador excelente que poseía una pega lopunny, luego también nos topamos con entrenadores del montón, uno llamado Folagor que era muy popular por sus fails, además que no se sabía la tabla de tipos y se la pasaba cagándose en la cona cada vez que se equivocaba en algo.

Aunque después de todo, parecía un tipo majo y nos reímos mucho viéndolo echar batallas pokemon.

En fin, que al final de tantas prácticas, dejamos la habitación más desastrosa de lo que ya estaba.

Incluso quemé algunos póster que había en la pared y por poco no sale ardiendo la cama.

Luego Alberto vino a regañarnos y entre los dos tuvimos que ordenar la habitación.

Al fin, todo estaba en orden, como a mí me gustaba.

Pensé que nunca sería capaz de ver esa habitación ordenada.

Me sentía demasiado feliz sabiendo que a mi entrenadora le divertía tanto eso de combatir, además que me ayudaba a ser mejor y no le importaba tanto el ganar o perder.

Ella simplemente quería tener un amigo y compartir cosas juntos, luchar era algo más que los amigos debían de hacer para divertirse.

Aunque yo siempre quise hacerlo ya que mi instinto de pokemon, me hace desear luchar a todas horas.

Ya era lunes, Viki tuvo que poner el despertador en su móvil porque tenía que ir a clase y si no lo hacía sabía que iba a dormirse seguro.

Igualmente, aunque sonara, se quedaba remoloneando varios minutos, es por eso que yo tuve que lanzar mi fuego para que levantara el culo de la cama.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Kiiiia, ya me levanto ya.

Madre mía, que son las 8 menos cuarto y debo ducharme, desayunar.

Uff, llegaré tarde, de eso seguro.

Y mi hermano ya se marchó.

Menos mal que siempre me deja el desayuno preparado.

voice required="name = Diego"

Viki rápido se fue a la ducha y yo me quedé allí preparando su mochila ya que a la noche anterior se la había pasado escribiendo letras en un cuaderno que tiene de canciones que ella ha compuesto.

Miraba su agenda en la que tiene apuntadas las asignaturas para así meter cada cosa en su sitio.

A los 10 minutos ya estaba en la habitación vestida de uniforme escolar, una faldita negra con calcetines largos del mismo color y chaqueta color crema con un escudo del instituto y con un lazo oscuro sujetando el cuello de una camisa blanca.

Por dios, qué linda estaba con esa ropa.

Además había recogido su largo cabello en una coleta y ese peinado le sentaba estupendamente.

Más por los tirabuzones que se le formaban cayendo sobre sus hombros.

Tomó mi mano para que bajáramos las escaleras a toda velocidad que casi caemos por ellas.

Después desayunamos a la velocidad de la luz al punto que ella casi se atraganta con las tortitas, menos mal que gracias a la leche pudo pasarlo todo para adentro.

Cuando terminamos el desayuno, montamos en la bicicleta para llegar cuanto antes.

Yo iba en una sillita tras ella sujetándome fuerte a su pequeña cintura.

Nada más llegar a la entrada, una chica la esperaba apoyada en el muro junto a su mochila, era de cabello por los hombros de color rubio y ojos marrones, aunque físicamente aparentaba tener unos 17.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Viki, al fin llegas, pensé que no llegarías nunca.

Espera, ¿Quién es él?

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Mira Sonia, él es Brayan y es mi primero pokemon.

Siento no habértelo contado pero como estabas en el extranjero, pensé que estarías demasiado ocupada este fin de semana jeje.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Pero bueno Viki, ya sabes que somos amigas y me gusta que cuentes conmigo para todo, sabes que no me molestas, al contrario, además, después de todo, me aburrí bastante, pensé que el concierto de ali dj estaría mejor, pero tía, es puro playback, que desilusión, lo que no entiendo es como hay gente que se cree que es en directo.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Bueno, tú misma lo has estado creyendo todo este tiempo.

Ya te dije que por eso ella no me gustaba.

Una persona que de verdad ama la música y cantar, da todo en un escenario, no importa lo cansada que esté, cantar siempre apetece, si por mí fuera, lo estaría haciendo todo el día jeje.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Ains, siempre me dejas impresionada con tus discursos.

Pero bueno, que vamos a llegar tarde tía.

Por cierto Brayan, soy Sonia y tengo 15 años jeje.

Es que no nos había dado tiempo a presentarnos.

voice required="name = Diego"

Encantado.

Menuda cara se le quedó al escuchar que yo podía hablar.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Luego te explico Sonia.

voice required="name = Diego"

Con que, 15 años, pues parecía mayor físicamente.

Tenía unos grandes pechos, además de un cuerpo muy desarrollado a simple vista.

Me pregunto, ¿Cómo debe de sentirse Viki al tener una amiga con un físico tan diferente al suyo?

Ella parece feliz estando junto a ella.

Me alegra saber que tiene una buena amiga y que tan sola no ha estado, después de todo, tiene a su hermano también.

Ya en clase, ambas chicas se sentaron una al lado de la otra, yo me quedé en el suelo junto a mi entrenadora, también había más pokemon en el aula que estaban junto a los suyos.

Al poco, Viki agarró el brazo de sonia con fuerza.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Sonia mira, ya entró Samu, qué lindo que está hoy con el flequillo peinado hacia arriba.

Ay dios, qué me da algo.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Tranquila Viki, vas a romperme el brazo jeje.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Es que, me gusta tanto jooo.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Deberías confesarle lo que sientes, si no lo haces, vas a perder muchas oportunidades.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Eso no es posible para mí, ya sabes la vergüenza que me da joooo.

voice required="name = Diego"

Yo me quedé mirando a ese tipo con pintas de chulo.

La verdad que sí que era atractivo y parecía ser muy popular en ese instituto.

Tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y los ojos color avellana.

Cuerpo trabajado en el gimnasio, buen estilo al colocarse complementos para que el uniforme no quedara tan simple y además, iba acompañado de una froslass que tenía aspecto de buen entrenamiento.

Mierda, ¿Por qué me daba tanta rabia mirar a ese tío?

Pero más rabia me daba el ver como Viki se volvía tan loca por mirarlo.

Acaso, ¿Estaba celoso?

Las horas pasaron y llegó el momento de volver a casa, sonia nos acompañó y los tres nos metimos en la habitación tras haber comido.

Allí Viki sacó su cuaderno de letras toda entusiasmada.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Mira soni, al fin he logrado crear mi propia canción en inglés.

Fue algo más difícil pues todavía me queda bastante por aprender pero, tadáaaaa.

voice required="name = Diego"

Viki le mostró el cuaderno de par en par a Sonia.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Vaya Viki, enhora buena tía.

Aunque sabía que lo conseguirías, después de todo, tú eres la mejor en inglés de todo el instituto.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

No exageres anda, que me pongo colorada.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Ahora estoy deseando escucharla porfa, cántamela, dime que sí aaaanda.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Por supuesto pero, para Brayan, es la primera vez que me escucha cantar y me da algo de apuro.

voice required="name = Diego"

Por mí no hay problema, sé que me gustará.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Está bien.

Solo espero que no te rías de mí.

voice required="name = Diego"

Jamás haría eso.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Bueno pues, entonces, os la cantaré.

Pero me daré media vuelta porque aun así, me da vergüenza jeje.

voice required="name = Diego"

Viki tomó aire y cerró sus ojos mientras se daba media vuelta.

Al poco comenzó a cantar a capela una canción en inglés bastante atrayente que me había enganchado por completo.

Además que su voz aniñada y dulce me estaba como hechizando.

Joder, podría dar el pego de que realmente era una niña pequeña con esa voz, porque el físico ya lo tenía.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Ya he terminado.

voice required="name = Diego"

Dijo dándose media vuelta.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

¿Os gusta?

voice required="name = Francisca"

Sí tía, me ha encantado.

Esta vez controlaste muy bien el tempo y todo perfecto.

Amo tu voz.

Yo en cambio, no puedo llegar a los agudos tan fácilmente.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Jujú, gracias.

Está pensada para ser estilo para para hardcore, ya sabes, ese estilo de música que está tan de moda desde que mis queridos japoneses nos invadieron.

Así que, la música es rápida, ya empecé con el miusic estudio a componer y crear la melodía, así que espero tenerla para la fiesta de navidad, está vez sí que cantaré, ya verás.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Recuerda que tenemos que cantar juntas en el escenario, y no me vengas con que te da vergüenza.

El año pasado tuve que hacerlo sola por la misma razón.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Lo sé, pero gracias a eso, todo el mundo te conoce en el instituto por tu bonita voz jeje.

En cambio, a mí solo me conocen por mi estatura y carácter cuando me enfado siempre que se meten conmigo por eso.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Pues este año, les callarás a todos la boca cuando les muestres tu voz.

Y bien, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Bueno pues, quería entrenar junto a Brayan.

También deseo ser una buena entrenadora jeje, aunque solo lo sea para mi monito.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Pues entonces, vayamos a la calle a entrenar.

Quiero ver como lo haces.

Ya sabes que yo no soy entrenadora porque prefiero ser cantante jeje.

Pero me gusta ver a los buenos entrenadores combatir, así como a los líderes cuando salen en la tele.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Yaaaaayyyyy, pues vamos soni, venga mi brayitan, vamos a entrenar.

Qué feliz que estoy por dios.

voice required="name = Diego"

Madre mía que casi me da algo al ver tanta alegría en su cara.

Verla feliz, me ponía de igual manera.

Tenía unas increíbles ganas de combatir aquella tarde y por fin, echaos nuestra primera batalla contra un entrenador que nos encontramos en el bosque.

Menos mal que Sonia la animó a retarlo porque a Viki le daba vergüenza hacerlo.

Y tras mucho esfuerzo, aplicando las técnicas que habíamos practicado ese fin de semana, logramos derrotar al toxicroak de aquel chico.

Me sentía realmente motivado, tanto, que la llama de mi cola ardía con más fuerza que nunca.

Una semana después, ya nos habíamos cargado a varios entrenadores y cada vez, nos suponía menos esfuerzo.

Luchar junto a Viki, me hacía tener más fuerza de lo normal, me sentía siempre con ganas y esperanzas de ser más poderoso.

Ella me animaba en todo momento, sabía cómo guiarme para usar los movimientos adecuados.

Viki era la entrenadora que quería para mí.

Además que, me lo pasaba realmente bien junto a ella.

Comíamos cosas muy ricas siempre, íbamos a lugares divertidos de la ciudad, muchas de esas veces, Sonia nos acompañaba.

También practicaban su canción juntas.

A mí me gustaba mucho oír a mi entrenadora cantar, siempre me quedaba sumamente relajado.

Aquel domingo por la noche, tras que me había dado un ligero baño evitando que el agua entrara por donde tengo mi fuego, fui a entrar a la habitación.

Menuda sorpresa me llevé al ver que Viki estaba allí envuelta en una toalla.

Si estás desnuda me salgo y dejo que te vistas.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

No, tranquilo, debajo llevo algo puesto.

Es solo que, quisiera que, bueno.

Cierra la puerta jeje.

voice required="name = Diego"

Está bien, ya está.

¿Qué te ocurre?

Te encuentro nerviosa.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Es que, mañana empezaremos en educación física, con las clases de natación.

Ya sabes, iremos a la piscina cubierta para nadar y, yo, tengo miedo.

voice required="name = Diego"

¿No sabes nadar?

voice required="name = Esperanza"

No, no es eso, si sí que sé, es solo que.

Brayan, dime si te gusta mi cuerpo.

voice required="name = Diego"

Y en aquel momento, su toalla se dejó caer mostrándome su cuerpecito en un traje de baño azul oscuro talla xs.

Mis orejas ardían con intensidad, y no porque la flama de mi cola anduviera cerca, es que, mi cuerpo realmente había aumentado de temperatura más de lo normal al ver a mi entrenadora con tan poca ropa.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Por favor Brayan, sé sincero conmigo.

¿No crees que me veo ridícula con este cuerpo?

Aún con 15 años, estoy casi plana, no tengo cuerpo de mujer.

¿Crees que se reirán de mí al verme en bañador?

voice required="name = Diego"

Miré hacia un lado nervioso porque verla así me había excitado.

Aunque de vez en cuando debía mirarla a los ojos no sea que pensara algo raro.

Para nada, yo jamás me reiría por verte así.

Creo que, te ves muy bonita aunque no tengas los pechos grandes como el resto.

Si a alguien se le ocurre reírse aunque sea una sola vez, yo estaré allí con mi puño envuelto en llamas para golpearlos.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Mi Brayan.

No hace falta que los golpees jeje.

Me basta con saber que para ti yo me veo bien.

Aunque tengo bastante miedo por lo que mañana pueda pasar.

Seguro que todos se me quedan mirando.

Sigo estando tan plana como el año pasado y seguro eso da de que hablar.

voice required="name = Diego"

En aquel momento yo tomé la toalla y la tapé como pude aunque yo al ser un monferno, era más bajito que ella aunque no lo crean, pues ella mide como 1 con 42 cm. Viki se agachó y me abrazó con ternura.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Gracias Brayan, me siento tan feliz porque tú seas mi pokemon y mejor amigo.

voice required="name = Diego"

Mi corazón volvía a bombear sangre a una velocidad casi peligrosa.

¿Qué me estaba pasando con esta chica humana?

Acaso, no, no puede ser.

Anda, vayamos a la cama, que luego te quedas dormida por las mañanas y llegamos tarde.

Y así pues, ella se fue a quitar el traje de baño para ponerse su enorme camiseta y así meterse conmigo en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente tuve que volver a despertarla como ella siempre hacía.

Su hermano siempre se marchaba antes pues estudiaban en el mismo instituto, solo que él iba al último curso pues tenía 17 años.

Así que nos quedábamos solos todas las mañanas hasta que Viki se desperezara.

Al fin llegamos al instituto, como cada día, Sonia nos esperaba allí para irnos juntos a clase.

Lo peor de ir allí para mí, eran los momentos en los que mencionaba a Samuel y este aparecía frente a mis narices.

Me daban celos no entendía por qué.

Luego también cuando escuchaba los comentarios del alguien por los pasillos mencionar algo sobre su estatura.

Yo con mi puño en llamas los asustaba y que pronto cerraban su boca.

Tras el recreo, llegó la temida hora de educación física.

Viki se quedó en el baño encerrada hasta que todas las chicas se cambiaron su traje de baño.

Yo estaba en la entrada del baño esperándola.

Sonia también estaba dentro intentando animarla a salir del baño.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Venga Viki, si no lo haces, será peor, el salir la última hará que todos piensen raro.

No debes preocuparte tanto.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Está bien, ya voy a salir.

voice required="name = Diego"

Se escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse.

Al poco ella salió envuelta en una toalla acompañada de sonia.

Yo me puse a su lado para que se sintiera protegida teniéndome cerca.

En la distancia podía ver a sus compañeros de clase echándole un ojo desde la distancia.

Sabía a la perfección que estaban deseando que esa toalla cayera al suelo.

Estos no se dirigían a ella en alto, simplemente se escuchaban sus cuchicheos que eran entendibles la mayoría, todos hablando de su cuerpo, de que si le habrían crecido y cosas por el estilo.

Yo me estaba cabreando, iba a darme media vuelta dispuesto a sacar a mi entrenadora de aquel lugar, pero en ese momento, ella dejó caer la toalla mostrando su cuerpo en aquel bañador tan pequeño que parecía hecho para una niña y que a ella le quedaba tan bien.

No esperé que hiciera aquello después de lo nerviosa que había estado la noche anterior.

Todos estaban con los ojos como platos mirándola fijamente.

Segundos después, el profesor tocó su silbato y todos se pusieron a su alrededor.

Me quedé esperando atrás mientras mi entrenadora hacía sus ejercicios.

Una hora después, la clase había terminado todos los alumnos volvieron a los baños para cambiarse de ropa.

Minutos después Viki a estaba con su uniforme sonriéndome.

Sonia la esperaba en la entrada.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Jo tía, no me esperé que tuvieras todo ese valor para quitarte la toalla delante de todos y después tener la clase con normalidad.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Eso es porque Brayan estaba conmigo.

Me dio toda la fuerza que necesitaba jeje.

Por cierto.

Kiiiaaaaa, me dejé el móvil en el baño.

Regreso a por él, tú vete yendo a clase sonia, no te preocupes por mí.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Está bien, no tardes que el bolas ya sabes lo gruñón que es.

voice required="name = Diego"

Sonia se fue en dirección a la siguiente clase, yo me quedé allí esperando a Viki, unos chicos de clase se habían quedado allí en el borde de la piscina.

Me pregunto qué estarían haciendo que no iban a clase.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Ya estoy Brayan.

voice required="name = Diego"

Al fin salió, ella venía corriendo hacia mí, pero esos 3 chicos se pusieron en medio impidiéndola el paso.

voice required="name = Juan"

Ey Viki, hoy estabas muy bonita en traje de baño.

voice required="name = Jorge"

Aunque tus pechos siguen igual de pequeños, he de decir que son mis favoritos.

Tu cuerpo de niña me encanta.

voice required="name = Juan"

Por favor, déjanos verlo de nuevo.

voice required="name = Diego"

Será posible, ¿Qué estaban haciéndole a mi Viki esos malditos cerdos lolicones?

Envuelto en fuego me lancé contra ellos tirándolos al suelo.

voice required="name = Juan"

Maldito simio.

Olvidamos que ahora eras entrenadora.

voice required="name = Diego"

Uno de ellos furioso sacó a un floatzel con intención de quitarme de en medio.

Yo estaba dispuesto a proteger a mi entrenadora por encima de todas las cosas, no me importaba recibir un golpe de agua, lo resistiría solo por ella.

Pero fue ahí, cuando aquel floatzel lanzó un potente hidropulso contra mí, el momento en el que Viki se puso en medio para recibir el golpe cayendo al agua aturdida.

Mieeerrrdaaaaaaaaa.

Ni siquiera lo dudé un segundo, me daba igual debilitarme al punto de casi quedarme muerto a causa de lo que iba a hacer en aquellos momentos.

Lanzarme al agua con la única intención de sacar de allí a Viki que estaba inconsciente por el hidropulso.

Ver cómo era golpeada por aquel pokemon, jamás había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida, me sentía tan sumamente desesperado que comencé a brillar intensamente mientras intentaba alcanzarla en el fondo de la piscina.

Segundos después salí de entre las aguas con mi entrenadora en brazos, dejándola en el suelo para proceder a destrozar a esos desgraciados, a pesar de que haber estado bajo el agua me había dejado algo molesto, todavía tenía la fuerza suficiente como para darles los que se merecían.

Una increíble llama ardió sobre mi cabeza y grité furioso.

Con hábiles movimientos tipo lucha me lancé contra aquel floatzel golpeándolo y dejándolo completamente debilitado.

Después me quedé frente a ese trío de mierdas desafiándolos con mi mirada, estaba dispuesto a todos, me daba igual que fueran humanos, pero el silbato del profesor que acababa de entrar al ver mis llamas desde la distancia, hizo que me detuviera.

Los tres cobardes salieron corriendo y el profesor rápido vino a ver qué había ocurrido.

Yo le expliqué todo tras que llevamos a Viki a la enfermería.

Después expulsaron a esos alumnos por unas semanas.

Estoy seguro que cuando volvieran ni se atreverían a acercarse a Viki porque con tan solo verme, saldrían corriendo del miedo.

Una hora después, Viki comenzó a despertar.

Sus ojos mirándome fijamente como platos me hicieron preguntarme si realmente estaba recuperada.

¿Te sientes mejor Viki?

¿Te duele algo?

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Me siento mejor Brayan pero, ¿Has, evolucionado a infernape?

voice required="name = Diego"

Vaya, me dije mirándome las manos y mis piernas allí sentado, estaba tan preocupado por ti, que ni siquiera recordaba que ahora soy un infernape.

Sonreí.

Y era la verdad, ni le había prestado atención a que ahora había evolucionado.

Para mí eso secundario en ese momento ya que tenía miedo de que a Viki le hubiera pasado algo.

Viki se lanzó a mis brazos tras que terminara de hablar.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Mi Brayan, me siento tan feliz de que ahora hayas evolucionado.

Ahora eres más fuerte jeje.

Además, te ves muy lindo así.

Joooo, ahora resulta que hasta tú eres más alto que yo.

voice required="name = Diego"

Y yo que estaba de nuevo con mi corazón en la boca.

Ahora me había dado cuenta de una cosa, yo, estaba enamorado de mi entrenadora.

Por eso me sentía así en todo momento, la razón por la que me sentía tan motivado siempre, también la razón de mis celos y mal humor cada vez que mentaba a ese Samuel o lo tenía delante de mis narices.

La amaba joder.

Pero, ¿Cómo decirle aquello?

Yo era un pokemon y ella era una chica humana.

Aunque no es algo mal visto, todavía parece que no hay muchos casos de amor entre humanos y pokemon.

Además, como hacerla ver que yo era para ella, que ese Samuel no valía una mierda.

Siempre andaba flirteando con las chicas lindas del instituto.

Era un maldito cerdo mujeriego y es que, ella no parecía darse cuenta.

Al poco Sonia llegó a la enfermaría muy preocupada.

Allí Viki le contó lo que había ocurrido y entre las dos pusieron a parir a esos tres.

Por lo visto eran los macarras de la escuela y siempre andaban metiéndose en problemas.

Luego entre las dos estuvieron hablando sobre lo bien que me veía así como un infernape y yo me estaba poniendo más colorado que un pimiento morrón.

Sobretodo porque a Viki le gustaba mucho el cómo me veía.

Esas pequeñas cosas me hacían tener esperanzas de que pudiera verme como un hombre aun siendo un pokemon.

Esa tarde nos fuimos directos a probar mi nuevo poder echando combates en mitad de la ciudad.

Echamos tantos, que yo acabé todo sudado y mega agotado al igual que Viki.

Así que, nada más llegar a casa, corriendo que nos fuimos a duchar, bueno, ella primero, yo me quedé esperándola en el salón sentado en el sofá.

Allí apareció Fernando el gallade de su hermano.

Este se acercó a mí mirándome de la misma forma que siempre, solo que esta vez, se sentó a mi lado apoyando su brazo en el respaldo del que por su codo, salía algo similar a una afilada espada verde.

Me miraba fijamente con esos grandes ojos rojizos tan penetrantes.

Escasas veces había escuchado su voz ya que siempre se la pasaba en silencio observando y las pocas veces que hablaba, lo hacía con su entrenador.

Algo me decía que ese gallade ocultaba algo y ese algo, era lo que me ponía tan nervioso cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

voice required="name = Jorge"

He esperado mucho a que pudieras evolucionar.

Con tu aspecto actual, puedo sentirme libre de pensarte como deseo.

voice required="name = Diego"

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi vientre hasta llegar a las protuberancias doradas que tenía en el pecho.

Sus palabras me habían hecho tener un escalofrío y eso era raro en mí.

voice required="name = Jorge"

Veo que tienes un torso fuerte, y tu olor a sudor de macho me excita realmente.

Un día de estos me gustaría entrenar contigo, necesito desahogar todo lo que llevo dentro con alguien y tú eres el más indicado.

voice required="name = Diego"

Después de decirme todo aquello, se levantó como si nada y se marchó del salón.

Yo me había quedado como si ¿Anda?

Se puede saber, acaso, ¿Acaso ese gallade se me había insinuado?

Es que, ¿Le gustaban los hombres?

Alberto entró también al salón desabrochando su abrigo negro.

voice required="name = Juan"

Qué bueno que te encuentro aquí Brayan.

¿Iras junto a victoria a la fiesta de navidad del instituto?

voice required="name = Diego"

Así es, además que ella tiene pensado actuar junto a Sonia.

voice required="name = Juan"

Perfecto, es que, tengo pensada una actuación también y me gustaría que la vieseis ambos.

Es algo que desde hace mucho deseo sacar de mí y quiero que sea por todo lo alto.

voice required="name = Diego"

Pues allí estaremos no te preocupes.

voice required="name = Juan"

Perfecto, y ahora, a continuar poniendo mis dotes culinarias en todo su esplendor.

Venga Fernando amigo, hoy debes ayudarme a preparar un plato especial, estoy más animado que nunca.

voice required="name = Diego"

Aquel gallade gay se puso junto a su entrenador.

Pude sentir como miró su trasero antes de colocarse frente a la mesa.

Estaba más que seguro, ese Fernando estaba loco por los tíos y yo debía procurar cuidar mi trasero.

Y no es que yo tenga nada en contra de los gays, solo que ese gallade era demasiado lanzado por lo que hoy había presenciado.

Escuché la puerta del baño, al fin Viki había salido de allí, rápido fui a refugiarme, puede que el agua no me gustara, pero no podía quedarme con todo ese sudor encima, no después de las palabras de aquel gallade.

Pasaron los días, ya había pasado un mes desde que evolucioné, la navidad estaba a las puertas y es por eso que todas aquellas tardes, sonia y Viki habían practicado su canción en casa.

Claro está que nuestro entrenamiento nunca faltaba.

Aunque no pudiéramos viajar por todo el mundo, me sentía bien combatiendo contra entrenadores de la ciudad.

Y yo me había dado cuenta de que estaba realmente enamorado de ella y cada vez más.

Madre mía, cómo puede un pokemon enamorarse hasta tal punto de su entrenadora.

Ya en clase, Viki estaba rebuscando en su mochila el cuaderno para la siguiente clase, cuando una chica se acercó a ella y sonia.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Oye, ¿No os habéis enterado?

Dicen que samu tiene una novia.

Por lo visto ayer le vieron por el centro comercial besándose con una chica rubia como tú sonia, pero no llegaron a verla la cara por lo que no sabemos quien puede ser y él no suelta prenda.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Pero oye, ¿Por qué nos vienes a contar eso?

voice required="name = Carmen"

Es que como todos sabemos que a Viki le gusta Samu, pensamos que sería bueno que lo supieras.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Pues podrías habértelo guardado, hay cosas que es mejor que no se sepan.

Viki, ¿Estás bien?

voice required="name = Diego"

Viki no respondía.

Ella estaba mirando sus manos fijamente que sostenían su falda con fuerza.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Estoy bien sonia.

Pero, ¿Quién es ella?

Yo, quiero saberlo.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Viki, eso no importa.

No crees que, si lo ves con ella, ¿Podrías sentirte aún peor?

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Lo sé pero, no puedo evitarlo, quiero saber quién es la chica que lo hace feliz, al menos para saber si es buena para él.

Dicen que les gusta ir por el centro comercial, entonces, iré a buscarlos esta tarde, sin que me vean.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Viki por favor, deja ya eso.

Verlo solo te causará dolor.

Prométeme que no irás solo para verlos.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Está bien, no lo haré.

Me iré junto a Brayan a entrenar.

voice required="name = Francisca"

¿De verdad?

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Sí.

voice required="name = Diego"

En aquellos momentos, mirando a mi entrenadora que la tenía justo al lado como cada día, yo podía ver en sus ojos que nada estaba bien.

Aunque fingiera la sonrisa, sé que se sentía triste por culpa de la noticia de que ese Samuel tenía novia.

Me dolía verla perder su sonrisa, pero más me dolía el hecho de que su tristeza era por otra persona a la que ni le importaba ella.

Todo el rato que estuvimos en clase, sentía como Viki perdía todas las esperanzas.

Yo solo deseaba hacerla abrir los ojos, que yo estaba allí, que yo sí que la amaba y que por siempre iba a estar a su lado.

Ojalá pudiera verme con otros ojos, con los mismos ojos con lo que yo la veo a ella.

El dolor que siento ahora no podéis imaginarlo.

Que la persona que tanto deseas piense en otro y no en ti.

Hasta ahora no me había tomado aquello tan en serio.

Ya en casa, ni siquiera comió, simplemente se subió a la habitación.

Yo fui tras ella subiendo las escaleras hasta detenerla en la habitación.

Qué cabreado estaba joder.

Basta Viki.

¿Vas a estar así por un tipo que ni siquiera sabe de tu existencia estando en la misma clase?

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Brayan, tus palabras me hacen daño.

¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?

Nunca se sabe que podría haber pasado si él me conociera más a fondo porque, nunca hemos hablado y esa es la razón de que no me haga caso como al resto.

voice required="name = Diego"

Bah, y aunque lo conocieras, ese tío no vale la pena, solo le importa ser el centro de atención y salir con chicas atractivas.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

O sea que, yo, no soy atractiva me estás diciendo.

Claro, porque tengo este ridículo cuerpo infantil.

voice required="name = Diego"

No es eso joder.

No te equivoques.

Es solo que, bueno, yo, yo sí que te quiero Viki.

Piensa en eso, que yo te quiero y estoy aquí.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Idiota, ahora no intentes arreglarlo con eso.

Ahora mismo me voy a buscar a Samuel, quiero saber quién es su novia, ¿Qué tipo de chica es la que le gusta?

¿Qué tan diferente es ella de mí?

Y tú no vas a detenerme, no me sigas ¿Te enteras?

voice required="name = Diego"

Muy bien, haz lo que desees, yo ya te dije lo que pienso de todo.

Estoy harto de tu maldita inocencia siempre igual.

Vete a verlo con su novia si tanto deseas sufrir.

Qué más me da ya.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Muy bien, pues a eso voy ahora idiota.

voice required="name = Diego"

Aaaarrrggg, maldita sea, qué frustrado estaba en aquellos momentos.

Es que, de verdad me sacaba de quicio con tanta inocencia.

Tan arrastrada por culpa de lo que sentía por ese tipo que ni sabía de ella y eso que la veía cada día en clase.

Tanto desea sufrir por una persona que jamás la tiene en sus pensamientos, y yo, que cada día estoy junto a ella preocupándome y luchando, tengo que aguantar toda esta mierda, jodeeeeeerrrrr.

Mi cabeza ardió en llamas tanto, que por poco no quemo el techo.

Después me tiré sobre la cama que como siempre estaba deshecha.

Maldita sea Viki, qué desordenada eres, lo que tengo que aguantar con esta entrenadora.

Me quedé por largos minutos mirando al techo con furia dentro de mí y a la par, ganas de llorar.

Pero las lágrimas no eran capaces de salir, no tenía ni fuerzas para ello.

Me giré para quedarme mirando a la pared, allí había unas fotos pegadas en las que salíamos nosotros.

Me resultaba curiosa mi cara en una de ellas donde aún era un monferno.

Sonia también salía en varias.

Estaba tan concentrado mirando las fotos intentando evitar a toda costa los malos pensamientos, que ni cuenta me di que alguien había entrado en la habitación.

Pero para cuando lo hice, ya era demasiado tarde.

Allí tras de mí estaba aquel gallade llamado Fernando que con su poder psíquico me dejó acorralado sobre la cama.

Este tenía todo su miembro a la luz erecto al máximo.

voice required="name = Jorge"

Al fin, tú y yo, a solas.

Ahora voy a hacerte olvidar todo el dolor de tu corazón dándote mi rica medicina, el poder controlador, mi tranca psíquica en tu interior.

¿Sabes?

Yo también sufro de amor.

¿Sabes lo que es estar enamorado de tu propio entrenador?

Pero, él es un chico igual que tú.

Nunca antes me había sentido así hasta que evolucioné.

Soy tan mariconazo, y ahora, solo necesito controlar tus lindas nalgas a las que dejaré rojas cual tomate maduro.

Necesito descargar lo que siento por Alberto dentro de ti.

Ven aquí mi sexy infernape en llamas, quiero sentir me pene arder en tu interior.

voice required="name = Diego"

Noooooooooooooo, por favor Fernando, no lo hagas.

No por dios.

Mi trasero.

Quería mantenerlo virgen por siempre.

Eso solo lo uso para mis necesidades vitales.

Hice todo el esfuerzo por librarme de su poder psíquico hasta que logré tumbarlo bajo mi cuerpo.

Qué hacer, si intentaba escapar de él, volvería a tomar el control de mi cuerpo.

¿Lo ataco?

voice required="name = Jorge"

Sé que amas a Viki, puedo sentirlo, la amas tanto como yo a Alberto.

No me digas que no deseas descargar todo tu interior al pensar en ella.

Por favor mi sexy Brayan, muéstrame tu enorme miembro viril para que yo pueda satisfacer tus necesidades.

Mi gran secreto a parte del de mi amor por mi entrenador, es que soy un fogoso sexual y un pervertido de primera.

Detrás de mi imagen gentil y caballerosa, soy el mayor amante del mundo mi dulce tentación de fuego.

voice required="name = Diego"

Nunca jamás te daré mi pene, este lo guardo solo para Viki, por si alguna vez me desea tanto como yo la deseo a ella.

No necesito descargar con nadie más, me basta con mis pensamientos.

voice required="name = Jorge"

Ah, ya veo, pero, ella ni siquiera te ve como un hombre.

voice required="name = Diego"

Me da igual, yo la amo y el que ella no me ame a mí no va a cambiar nada.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Brayan, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Acaso, Fernando, tú, ¿Deseas a Brayan?

voice required="name = Diego"

Miré hacia atrás tragando saliva.

Allí estaba Viki, ¿Cuánto se supone que había escuchado de nuestra conversación?

voice required="name = Jorge"

Mi reina, no se equivoque, Brayan solo me resulta una atracción física y nada más, mi corazón por quien de verdad late es por su hermano.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

De verdad, yo, hoy no puedo entender nada.

Ya estoy harta de este mundo loco.

Brayan.

voice required="name = Diego"

Viki se dejó caer con las rodillas al suelo.

Fernando se marchó de allí de una vez por todas aún con todo el asunto en posición de combate.

Yo todavía estaba demasiado cortado porque ella había escuchado que yo la deseaba y cosas peores.

Pero en seguida todo se fue al verla romper en lágrimas.

Vi, Viki, ¿Qué te ocurre?

Ni tan siquiera pude llegar hasta ella porque Viki se puso en pie tomando mis manos para posarla sobre sus pechos dejándome anonadado.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Brayan, ¿Me ves como a una mujer?

¿Crees que puedo resultar atractiva alguna vez para un hombre?

Acaso, ¿Es verdad que tú me deseas?

voice required="name = Diego"

Viki, ¿Por qué estás haciéndome esto?

Segundos después tras un momento de silencio sujetando sus manos contra las mías que seguían sobre sus pequeños pechos.

Se abrazó a mí con fuerza.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Brayan, tú, tú tenías razón, he sido tan estúpida.

Todo este tiempo, engañada delante de mis propias narices.

voice required="name = Diego"

¿Qué ha pasado?

Quiero saberlo.

Venga, siéntate aquí en la cama y relájate.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Está bien.

voice required="name = Diego"

Viki y yo nos sentamos en la cama y ella comenzó a contarme lo que había ocurrido.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Me miré el centro comercial de arriba abajo, pero no vi a Samuel, así que, me sentía tan desesperada, ni siquiera sabía el motivo de por qué me sentía así.

Así que, me fui hasta su casa por si le veía salir o algo.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarlo besándose en la entrada con nada más y nada menos que sonia.

Sí, mi mejor amiga.

Todo este tiempo delante de mis narices sin darme cuenta.

Resulta que ella era su novia Brayan.

Ahora me siento estúpida y tonta.

Por supuesto que antes se fijaría en ella.

Tiene buen cuerpo, es alta con grandes pechos no como yo.

Si yo no tuviera este ridículo aspecto de niña de 11 años, quizás Samuel me hubiera preferido, aun así, en esos momentos, creo que hasta me da igual eso, lo que más me duele es que mi amiga me haya engañado.

voice required="name = Diego"

Yo sequé sus lágrimas poniéndome frente a ella.

No llores más mi Viki.

No me gusta verte llorar, me pones igual de triste.

No merece la pena llorar por otras personas.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Brayan, si tanto me amas, por favor, hazme sentir como una mujer.

Dime que amas mi cuerpo, también quiero que lo desees y digas que es hermoso.

Brayan, deseo que alguien me ame de una maldita vez.

voice required="name = Diego"

Aunque aquello que me estaba pidiendo, era demasiado para mí.

Si me negaba, quizás eso le hiciera sentir mal, algo así como si yo no amara su cuerpo realmente.

Así que, aparté todas las mantas para después pasar a ponerlas sobre nosotros.

Por suerte la flama de mi cabeza nos dejaba ver bajo ellas.

Allí la tomé por su pequeña cinturita tan delgada y comencé a besar su vientre mientras que sus manitas acariciaban mi fuego que no quemaba.

Después desabroché los botones de su chaqueta, desnudándola poco a poco hasta que completamente estaba frente a mí sin nada de ropa.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

¿Te, te gusta?

voice required="name = Diego"

Preguntó muy cortada mientras llevaba sus manitas a su cara roja iluminada por mi fuego.

Por supuesto que me gusta.

Tienes un cuerpo hermoso.

Dije mientras miraba todo desde arriba.

Sus pequeños pechos, su cintura estrecha, aunque sus caderas eran algo anchas lo que le daba una bonita forma algo curvilínea a pesar de su delgadez.

Mi mano se deslizó por allí bajando hasta sus caderas.

Viki, no puedo llegar a más.

Esto sería faltarte el respeto y no quiero hacerte eso.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

No me importa.

Para mí no es faltar el respeto.

voice required="name = Diego"

Pero, todavía tienes 15 años Viki.

Yo esperaré a que sea el momento.

Dije mientras besaba su frente.

Además, estás tan nerviosa, puedo sentirlo.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Jeje, es verdad, estoy tan nerviosa.

voice required="name = Diego"

Aquello lo dijo mirando hacia un lado sonriendo, pero después me rodeó con sus bracitos haciéndome caer sobre ella.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Quisiera sentir que me abrazas por largo rato.

Hoy me siento tan triste, que solo necesito sentir tu calor junto a mí.

Por favor Brayan, no te separes de mí nunca.

Quiero tenerte a mi lado por siempre para no sentirme sola nunca más.

voice required="name = Diego"

Así haré, te lo prometo.

Y de esa forma, nos acabamos durmiendo bajo las mantas.

Aunque no os lo creáis, pude dormirme, a pesar de que en aquellos momentos la había deseado no saben de qué forma, que incluso pensé que no podría resistirme.

Pero el hecho de saber que dentro de ella, se sentía tanta tristeza, el simple hecho de querer tenerla junto a mí.

Ahora solo me apetecía abrazarla y quedarme allí rodeando su cuerpo desnudo por tanto rato como ella deseara.

Si por mí fuera, no me separaría de ella nunca.

Me quedaría allí pegado por horas y horas porque es como más a gusto me siento.

Horas después desperté sobre las 6 de la mañana, ella seguía allí dormida, así que la tapé con las mantas para que no cogiera frío.

Al poco ella despertó para ir al baño.

No sin antes tomar su camiseta para taparse un poco.

Después tomó su móvil que había estado apagado todo el día.

Estaba lleno de mensajes y llamadas perdidas de sonia.

voice required="name = Diego"

¿Qué harás cuando la veas en el instituto?

voice required="name = Esperanza"

No lo sé.

No quiero verla, tampoco tengo ganas de ir a clase.

Incluso, he perdido las ganas de cantar.

Me da todo igual, que el mundo no sepa que me gusta cantar y bailar.

voice required="name = Diego"

No digas eso Viki.

Venga anda, vete a duchar que después debemos ir a clase.

No me ha gustado que Sonia te haya mentido, pues yo consideré que era una buena persona o al menos así lo siento pero, ¿No sería mejor hablar las cosas?

voice required="name = Esperanza"

No lo sé, ni siquiera quiero leer sus mensajes.

Pero bueno, tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarla.

No puedo ocultarme aquí por siempre.

voice required="name = Diego"

Así me gusta, venga, que yo mientras preparo tu mochila.

Jeje, ¿Te diste cuenta?

Hoy fue la primera vez que te levantaste temprano.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

No es cierto, el día que me sentó mal una hamburguesa que comí en un puesto, también me levanté a esta hora para ir al baño.

voice required="name = Diego"

Esa no cuenta.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Vale, lo que tú digas jooo, me voy a duchar.

voice required="name = Diego"

Horas después llegamos al instituto.

Allí estaba ya sonia esperándonos en la entrada.

Pero por más que Viki intentó pasar de ella, ésta la tomó del brazo.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Por favor, no me ignores, al menos déjame explicarte por qué no te dije que estaba saliendo con Samuel.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Dime, ¿Acaso querías restregarme por la cara después que te prefirió a ti?

voice required="name = Francisca"

No te confundas Viki.

Yo, estaba enamorada de Samuel desde hace mucho, pero nunca te lo quise decir porque sabía que a ti también te gustaba, incluso pensé en olvidarme de él, puse todos mis esfuerzos pero, hace dos semanas, él, intentó ligar conmigo, por más que le dije que no, él insistió.

Sé que he sido una estúpida por aceptarlo, a pesar de que sé que ninguna chica dura con él más de un mes.

Te dije que te olvidaras de él porque no quería que sufrieras.

Quería serte sincera tarde o temprano pero tenía miedo de perder tu amistad.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Pues lo hubieras pensado antes de liarte con él.

Estoy harta de todo, nunca soy yo, y, ya no quiero cantar contigo mañana.

Seguro que quedo haciendo el ridículo a tu lado.

A la porra todo.

Además, ni siquiera me veía capaz con mi estúpida vergüenza.

Ahora déjame.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Ese es tu problema.

Tu vergüenza siempre, es tu culpa, de que nunca seas capaz de conseguir lo que deseas.

Culpa tuya de que Samuel no sepa de ti por no hablarle nunca, también tu culpa de que nadie sepa de tu increíble voz porque no eres capaz de cantar en público.

No trates de culpar a otros Viki.

voice required="name = Diego"

Tras las palabras de Sonia.

Viki se fue corriendo al interior del instituto.

Yo fui corriendo tras ella porque sabía que podría ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento.

Por suerte pudo contener sus lágrimas.

Dentro de clase, Viki separó su mesa de la de Sonia.

La gente se preguntaba qué estaba pasando para que las mejores amigas se distanciaran de esa manera.

Tras llegar a casa, me la pasé intentándola hacer sentir mejor.

Puede que sonia no hubiera actuado de la mejor forma, pero yo sé que ella era una buena chica y le importaba Viki como su amiga que era.

Además, que en cierto modo, ella tenía razón, su vergüenza, yo también quería que pudiera vencerla, quería que Viki mostrara su voz a todos, esa canción que había estado preparando tanto tiempo.

Pero ella, nada, se negaba rotundamente.

Al día siguiente en clase, mientras que esperaba a Viki que se encontraba en el baño, Sonia se acercó a mí.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Brayan, quisiera, pedirte un favor.

Es que, deseo ayudar a Viki por encima de todas las cosas.

Y siento, que solo a ti podría hacerte caso.

voice required="name = Diego"

Está bien, cuéntame de qué se trata, yo también deseo que mi entrenadora salga de esto.

Y así pues, Viki me explicó su plan.

Lo principal para que funcionara, era hacer que Viki fuera aquella tarde a la actuación de navidad.

Tendría que poner todo de mí en convencerla.

Así pues, nada más llegar a casa, me puse a ello tras que comimos.

Viki, después de haber ensayado tanto tiempo la coreografía junto a Viki, no puedes dejarlo todo tirado y todo por la vergüenza y tus miedos.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Otra vez con lo mismo de ayer Brayan.

Ya te dije que me cuesta perdonar algo así.

Y es que, sí, puede que tengas razón, pero, mi orgullo me vence.

Sé que mi vergüenza me puede, a veces pienso que, si no tuviera tantos miedos e inseguridades, podría hacer lo que tanto deseo pero.

El mirar a sonia a la cara, sabiendo que me ocultó aquello, y luego ponerme frente al escenario junto a ella, me haría sentir tan pequeña.

Ella lo tiene todo, yo soy una porquería a su lado.

Bajita, sin pechos.

voice required="name = Diego"

Otra vez con el tema de tu físico, de qué forma te voy a hacer ver que te ves perfecta.

Además, eso no es excusa para no ir a cantar.

Tampoco para no perdonar a tu amiga.

¿Sabes?

Yo deseaba verte al fin allí delante de todos cantando.

Que todos vieran el talento que tienes.

Y sonia, ella está tan arrepentida.

En el fondo, nunca quiso hacerte daño.

Si vas a quedarte aquí perdiendo el tiempo por tus inseguridades, bien por ti.

Yo me voy a la actuación que tu hermano nos pidió que fuéramos a verlo.

Ya es decisión tuya si vas para quedarte en las butacas, o para estar frente al público desperdiciando tu tiempo por vergüenzas y tonterías.

Tras decirle aquello me marché al instituto.

Por suerte Alberto ya se había ido junto a su gallade Fernando.

Menos mal, no quería encontrarme con él otra vez.

Yo estaba en el salón de actos esperando a que todo comenzara.

Había perdido la esperanza de que ella subiera allí.

De qué manera podría hacerla ver que ella podía hacer mucho más.

Después de todo, yo solo era un infernape.

Llegando las 6 de la tarde, las luces se apagaron, todas las butacas estaban ocupadas y sin rastro de Viki.

Será posible, acaso, ni siquiera se había dignado a venir para ver a su hermano.

Esta niña.

Me quedé allí sentado mirando como unos alumnos de tercer año que formaban un grupo, tocaban uno de sus temas.

Luego otro de primer año hacía un truco de magia bastante divertido.

Viki por dios.

Te hubieras divertido mucho viendo esto.

A ver qué es lo siguiente.

¿Cuándo saldrá Alberto?

Me estaban dando ganas de levantarme en aquellos momentos.

El pensar en que ella no estaba allí, me ponía incluso algo molesto.

No me apetecía ni ver aquellas actuaciones, pero, cuando las luces volvieron a iluminar el escenario tras que se subiera el telón.

Y tras que una canción estilo tecno acompañada de una voz que me resultaba familiar comenzaran a sonar.

Me di media vuelta quedándome en mitad de pie a un lado del público.

Viki, ¿Tanto te costaba avisarme de que al final vendrías?

Por qué me haces pasar estos malos ratos y me andas preocupando todo el tiempo.

Pero, ahora ya me siento feliz por verte allí arriba cantando tu canción.

Tras terminar, bajó del escenario sin pensárselo dos veces para lanzarse a mis brazos cosa que no me esperé a pesar de que en todo momento la vi correr hacia mí.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Siento ser tan cabezota a veces, también siento ser tan torpe y dejarme vencer por mis vergüenzas y miedos.

Brayan, ¿Podrás aguantar a una entrenadora como yo?

voice required="name = Diego"

Me da igual como seas si te quedas conmigo.

Además, me siento tan orgulloso de que al fin hayas vencido tus miedos y hayas cantado delante de todos.

Por cierto, nos está mirando todo el mundo.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Kiiiiaaaaa, pero qué vergüenza, vamos tras el escenario como si nada jeje, que aún debemos ver a mi opa.

voice required="name = Diego"

Por cierto, como es que, no saliste cantando junto a Sonia.

Pregunté mientras nos poníamos allí detrás a ver a los del último curso haciendo una actuación con sus pokemon.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Porque quería que de una vez, todos vieran su talento.

voice required="name = Diego"

Dijo sonia que apareció por detrás nuestro.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Yo no necesito hacerlo, solo deseo que mi amiga sea feliz.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Sonia yo, siento haberme enfadado contigo.

De verdad, yo vine con la intención de cantar junto a ti.

Porque quería que estuviéramos juntas otra vez.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Todavía nos quedan dos años más para hacerlo jeje.

Y sí, yo fui la que la obligó a salir allí afuera a cantar en cuanto llegó.

voice required="name = Diego"

Menudo día de sorpresas que me estáis dando.

Ey Viki, ¿Ese no es Alberto?

Dije señalando al escenario, ocultos allí detrás.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Sí, sí que es él, mira, Fernando está junto a él.

Jujú, se ve tan guapo así de traje.

No me extraña que mi opa sea tan popular entre las chicas, siempre lo están acosando.

voice required="name = Juan"

Soy gay.

Quería dejarles claro a todos, que no quiero esconder más esto.

Llevo mucho tiempo ocultando mis sentimientos, pero no por el hecho del qué opinarán todos de mí.

Es por el miedo, a que mi gallade no me corresponda.

Fernando, podrás aceptarme aun siendo yo, tu entrenador, un chico como tú.

voice required="name = Diego"

En aquel momento, Fernando tomó a Alberto entre sus brazos plantándole un señor morreo delante de todo el público.

Las caras que se les quedaron, no tenían precio, pero la cara de Viki, esa sí que era para retratarla y colgar después la fotografía en la pared.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Opa, eso, sí que no me lo esperaba.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Pues yo los encuentro tan lindos.

Amo el Yaoi y lo sabes Viki.

voice required="name = Diego"

Yo solo tengo malos recuerdos.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Pero bueno, si es el gusto de opa, por mí bien, no me molesta en absoluto que esté enamorado de Fernando jeje.

voice required="name = Diego"

Después de aquel día, mi entrenadora se soltó más dejando tanto las vergüenzas.

Además, ahora que ese Fernando tenía al fin el corazón de su querido entrenador, podía respirar a gusto en casa.

Al final Viki me confesó también que sentía lo mismo que yo una de esas noches de invierno que dormíamos abrazaditos.

Ese fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida.

Después de todo, lo del Samuel era pura tontería adolescente, que por cierto, sonia y él lo dejaron y cuentan que este se metió a yigoló para fiestas de despedidas de solteros.

Madre mía cuando le tocó en la fiesta de despedida de Alberto y Fernando.

El pobre Samuel no salió vivo de esa.

Y bueno, respecto a lo de esperar a que Viki fuera mayor, pues bien, un año después, hubo una noche en la que ella me puso tan tontito, que ya no nos pudimos aguantar y tralarí que te vi chinchín, gori gori gori, tarán tantán.

Nadie más que yo podría quererla de tal forma, y siempre estuve junto a ella echando batallas de las mejores.

Ayudándola a perder sus miedos, así como ella me ayudó a mí a ser feliz, a ser el pokemon fuerte que siempre deseé ser además de amado.

Fin.


End file.
